Your The One For Me
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Santana has never been so happy. Brittana Samchel


**This takes place in the Glee club's last year in high school. I hope you like it. **

**Pairings Main pairing Brittana . Samchel and one sided Finchel**

* * *

/

/

/

Santana glided through the hallways with a unusual happy smile on her face. Everyone around parted for her and looked on in shock as the HBIC walked past humming softly to herself. The Latina took no notice to the flabbergasted faces as she continued to smile. Today was her and Brittany's one month anniversary and even though she wasn't one to celebrate that type of stuff, it made her happy to know that she was in love and still committed after one month.

The last time she had been in a relationship for that long was when she was ten years old. The only reason _that _lasted as long as it did was because she didn't see her boyfriend for two weeks when he went on holiday but she dumped him as soon as he landed back in Lima. _ahh the good old days._

She gave a content sigh as an image of Brittany entered her mind.

* * *

_"What's up B?" asked Santana as she noticed the tears in her best friend's baby blue eyes._

_"A boy told me nobody would love me." She whimpered as a lone tear escaped._

_The Latina quickly wiped the tear away with her thumb before caressing the blonde's reddened cheek. A habit she picked up when Brittany leaned into the touch the first time the Latina was the only person there to comfort her. Quinn was the one for feelings and shit, she was the one for fights and harsh words at the person who upset her friends. Quinn, Brittany were her family even though she would never admit that out loud. She was the protective older brother who beat the crap out of the guy who upset his little sister, Brittany and Quinn was the mother who always knew the right thing to do._

_"Who said that?" She asked angrily. Her free hand curled up into a fist as she thought about all the things she would do to the poor soul once she got hold of him._

_"B-but y-you love me don't you S?" She whispered completely ignoring the Latina's question. _

_Santana was caught off guard at Brittany's vulnerable and child-like tone and quickly spoke up before the blonde's doubt increased."Of course i do."_

_The cheerio shook her head."No no. Not like that. I-In a couple type of way."_

_"Well then he's wrong then isn't he!" She growled before she even realized what she was saying. Everything around them seemed to freeze in that moment including Santana's breath. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was on the ground as the words repeated themselves in her head._

_"He is?" Brittany pulled away to gaze up at the chocolate orbs of her best friend. He expression hopeful._

_The Latina gulped, the words no were on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't let them out afraid of the blonde's reaction. It would be like kicking a puppy and no matter how heartless and cold she was, hitting a puppy was something she wouldn't do, ever. So instead she mumbled."Yes."_

_"I love you too San."_

* * *

Her smile grew at the memory. She had never felt so fulfilled before, so happy. The blond completed her and Santana knew Brittany was the one, her soul mate, her other half. To know that she could be very well spending the rest of her life the the taller girl made her heart rate increase and her breath hitch. Not many people who became a couple in high school, got married and lived happily ever after but she was certain Brittana could do just that. After all it was her and Brittany. They were not normal, they were unique.

Her eyes caught Sam and Rachel who were giggling together and sauntered over to them. She needed to pass the time, class didn't start for another ten minutes and her girlfriend was nowhere in sight."Kent, Berry." She nodded her head.

"Santana." They replied simultaneously before looking at each other and bursting out laughing. Santana rolled her eyes at the two but she was kinds happy that the small diva had a smile on her face again. Ever since Frankenstien dumped her over the summer, she had become quiet, secluded and so unlike the Rachel Berry she knew and hated (okay so she didn't really hate the diva but she definitely wouldn't admit that she had developed a soft spot for the future Broadway star).

"Hey guys whatsup?" Grinned Finn as he and Mike came up beside her. She saw Sam stiffen as Rachel's smile evaporated and was replaced by a frown.

"N-nothing." Stuttered the little diva ducking her head sadly.

The blond boy glared at the quarterback before slinging a arm effortlessly over Rachel's shoulder and pulling her into his chest."We were just talking about the Christmas disco that's coming up weren't we Rach?" He said.

Finn scrunched his brows at the cold tone in the other boy's voice. Santana wanted to whack him over the head for being so stupid but surprisingly held back.

"Uhh yeah." Muttered the brunette looking anywhere but her Ex. Brown met brown for a second and the Latina took the opportunity to tease Rachel by wiggling her eyebrows, her eyes flickering between her and Sam. The diva blushed before looking else where. Santana grinned at the reaction. Brittany was right. Samchel is so on.

"Who are you all going with?" Sam asked breaking the awkward silence that fell upon the five, his attention firmly on the brunette snuggled in his chest.

"Brittany." Santana replied absent mindly whist looking at her newly manicured nails.

"Tina." Mike spoke up for the first time.

Finn was about to open his mouth but the blond boy beat him to it."Will you go with me Rach?"

The quarterback slumped as the question, he was hoping to ask Rachel to go with him. Santana scoffed quietly at the pathetic boy. He dumped Manhands! He had no reason to be upset.

"Sure." Rachel gave Sam an award winning smile. He grinned at the brunette and pulled her into a hug.

Santana was getting bored and decided to leave in search of her girlfriend. As she walked away she turned around just in time to see Sam pull Rachel in for a kiss with Finn and Mike being the witnesses. She laughed at the shock that crossed the freakishly tall boy's face. Her laugh died in her throat however, when she was quickly yanked into the Janitor's closet. The Latina was about to punch the attacker when she caught a glimpse of blond hair. Her posture relaxed and she let out a breath.

"Break my heart." Said Brittany.

Santana gaped."W-what?"

"Break my heart."

"Why would i wanna do that?" hissed the brunette. Had someone said something?

"Because then i could give it to other people and make them happy." Pouted the blond.

The Latina stood silently for a minute before bursting out laughing."It doesn't work like that B."

"huh?" Brittany tilted her head to the left. _adorable."_But you have my heart and your happy. I want everyone to be happy."

Santana grabbed her confused girlfriend's hands."If i broke your heart then you would be sad. Put it this way, if you broke your legs and gave the pieces to other people, how would you feel?"

"Sad." Mumbled Brittany.

"Exactly and your heart is meant to be for one person. Mine is for you and yours is for me." Explained the brunette.

The blond nodded slowly."But what about all the people who don't have no one's heart but their own?"

"They have to find the person by themselves. You can't help them B."

The taller girl stuck out her bottom lip."But we seem to be the only people who have each others heart. I want everyone to be as happy as i am." She whined.

Santana cupped Brittany's head and smiled."You'll never guess what i saw."

"What?" Her heart stopped at the way the blond's blue eyes lit up as she waited eagerly for the answer.

"Sam and Rachel kissing." She whispered before kissing her girlfriend.

"They're together?" Giggled the blond as soon as they broke apart."That means we can double date! And Rachel won't be sad anymore. We can all move in together and sing songs when we're in New York and-"

The Latina nodded along to everything her girlfriend said although she wasn't really listening as she was too busy soaking in the blond. I'm definitely going to marry this girl. She is my rock. Brittany is perfect, amazing, stunning- Wait? Move in together with Rachel _freaking_ Berry!

/

/

/

_The End_

* * *

**Any good? Please review! Also i was wondering if any of you are interested in Sam/Rachel? I'm thinking of writing one.**


End file.
